Uma Adolescente em Crise
by Kittara Nao
Summary: o que acontece quando seu ídolo passa a ser a pessoa que você mais odeia em todo o mundo? E quando sua mãe vai embora e te deixa com um ser que você não quer ver nem pintado de ouro? Você tem uma crise, é claro - Casais tradiocionais
1. Conhecendo meu idolo

Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee minna!!!!Bem essa é uma fic nova que eu fiz enquanto eu não tinha idéias pra Diferentes Formas de Amar xDDD...bem espero que gostem de verdade...e essa fic eu juro que não vo abandonar ou deixar em hiatus...ahhh só uma pequena observação eu vo posta de 15 em 15 dias...não antes ...

Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Férias... isso é uma coisa que todos os alunos adoram, eles saem , viajam, e infelizmente algumas vezes visitam seus parentes irritantes, mas ao todo são ótimas para relaxar, entretanto tudo que é bom não dura para sempre, e foram os dois dias finais dessas férias que realmente marcariam o inicio da minha historia.Sou Haruno Sakura, no auge dos meus 16 anos curso o 2º ano do ensino médio,minha aparência física? Não é a das melhores, mais também seria um pecado reclamar, tenho lindos cabelos rosa que batem na metade de minhas costas e meus olhos? Eles são verdes como esmeraldas, a parte que eu mais gosto me mim mesma. Eu vo lhes contar o que aconteceu dois dias antes de minhas aulas começarem.

-Dois dias antes (on)-

Eu caminhava pelo parque central da cidade de Kyoto, era bastante cedo por isso estava realmente perfeito para aqueles que procuravam um pouco de paz, e eu era uma delas.Procurava com meus lindos olhos esmeraldinos algum recinto que me agradasse, até que eu encontrei o local perfeito.Era uma linda macieira, esta era enorme o que dava bastante sombra, e abaixo da mesma só podia se ver a relva lisa sem bancos ou pessoas.Decidi então que seria lá onde eu ficaria.Cheguei lá e sentei-me abaixo de tal magnífica criação Divina e comecei a colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, havia acontecido tanta coisa, minhas amigas estavam todas viajando e só voltariam hoje a noitinha, encontrei meu namorado com uma biscate qualquer aos amassos e...O que é isso? Agora encontrava em minhas mãos uma maça completamente comida, bem até onde eu sei maçãs comidas não nascem em macieiras e muito menos caem do céu.

-Mais que diabos?... – Resmungava enquanto outra maçã caía sobre mim.Olhei para cima e avistei um vulto, era grande e tinha porte masculino, levantei-me com raiva e disse a ele demonstrando minha total desaprovação– Se importa de para de tacar seus alimentos nos outros cidadãos.

Eu vi o vulto se mexer acomodando-se mais no galho em que encontrava-se sentado, ou melhor deitado, ou apoiado...ou ahhhh que seja, fechei os olhos e dei um longo suspiro, quando eu sinto novamente uma maçã voando em minha testa, nesse momento meus nervos trabalhavam a mil por hora para ficarem mais calmos e não cometerem uma agressão ao sujeitinho insuportável que estava em cima da bela árvore.

-O senhor poderia fazer o favor de parar de tacar maçãs em mim? – disse, alias gritei com o vulto do galho – Ou... – ameacei e pude ver que seus olhos se voltaram para os meus, cheguei a sentir um arrepio correndo em todo meu corpo, contudo não deixei transparecer.

-Ou?? – repetiu ele.Oh Kami-sama que voz sexy, essa voz me lembra muito o vocalista da minha banda preferi... pêra um pouco ai, olhei pra cima e analisei novamente o vulto que encontrava-se acima de mim.Parecia um homem, seus cabelos levemente arrepiados atrás, seu corpo parecia ser bem formado, não podia ser ele, meus sonhos como fã foram consumidos pelas trevas, como aquele sujeitinho poderia se achar melhor que os outros??só por que tem um jatinho particular... isso não significa nada, minha raiva me consumia por dentro até que aquela voz veio novamente até meus ouvidos.

-Ora ficou sem palavras?Irritante – A alguns minutos eu diria me segure senão eu o agarro, agora eu digo me segure para não voar em cima dele.Voltei meus olhos para ele e disse.

-Ou serei obrigada a chamar o guarda e dizer que o senhor está me incomodando. – Fiz pouco caso em relação a sua identidade e continuei com minha pose de cidadã séria, e pude perceber mesmo coberto pelas sombras que seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão séria ao escutar minhas palavras.

-E a senhorita por acaso sabe quem está falando? – Perguntou ele sentindo-se vitorioso pelo fato de ser famoso e todas as meninas babarem pelo seu rostinho de Deus, não pude evitar de pensar o quão metido ele era.Olhei para o chão e sorri vitoriosa, era agora que esse mauricinho ia rachar aquele rostinho perfeito.

-Reconheço sua voz esganiçada a metros de distancia - Voltei a fita-lo e tive que me segurar para não rola no chão de tanto rir,a expressão de incredulidade dele era impagável, realmente muitas gostariam de estar em meu lugar agora, mais que saber a verdade eu estou adorando estar aqui e mostrar que ele não é um máximo, por mais que ele realmente seja, eu nunca mais vo admitir isso em público e muito menos em voz alta, a partir de agora Haruno Sakura deixou de ser a fã nº 1 do vocalista da banda Kiseki.

-Voz esganiçada? – Pude ver as veias que saltavam em sua testa enquanto cerrava seus punhos, e Kami-sama ele estava realmente hilário, nunca pensei que quando o visse faria o que eu estou fazendo, bem eu também não pensei que ele fosse um atirador de maçãs profissional e um ser completamente irritante.

Kami-sama ele vai descer... Respira menina, vocês está brava lembra?Espera ele não vai descer... O que ele ta fazendo?Ele não fari... Eu não acredito ele fez... O maldito me tacou mais um maçã, que saber eu vo embora não vo ficar aqui gastando meu tempo discutindo com um lindo idiota, virei-me e fui embora mais não sem antes dizer.

-Perdeu uma fã,e ganhou uma inimiga!Uchiha Sasuke! – e continuei meu trajeto sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

-Dois dias antes (off) –

Bem agora vocês sabem como eu conheci o ser mais lindo do mundo e como ele é um completo idiota... ARGHHH que raiva daquele sujeito de corpo escultural. Como ele pode tratar as pessoas daquele jeito... Quem ele pensa que é?Ahhh eu me esqueci ele não pensa... Mais sabe qual é o melhor de tudo?... É que eu consegui minha vingança no dia seguinte ao ocorrido no parque... Hehehe Haruno Sakura você é realmente fantástica!

-1 dia antes (on)-

As minhas amigas chegaram ontem a noite e infelizmente os seres chatos que nos deram a luz e nos limparam todas as vezes em que nos fizemos merda – literalmente – não nos deixaram nos encontrar.Argumentos? Nenhum realmente convincente:

-Já é tarde e não é hora de uma menininha como você andar na rua há essa hora.

-Mãe... – Fiz aquela pausa – Querida mãezinha...- Olha a pausa novamente e agora... eu estouro \o/ - ELAS MORAM NA CASA AO LADO!!!!! – Pronto fiquei mais calma, mas parece que eu irritei alguém, opss, ferro...

-Haruno Sakura!!! – Uiii a coisa ficou feia lá vem a velha historinha da menininha no quintal – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que uma mãe deixou a filha brincando no quintal de casa e a – É nessa hora que eu começo a falar junto com ela em um tom debochado... vocês não sabem como eu adoro fazer isso...cruel eu?? Não imagina – menina desapareceu. – Ai é nessa hora que ela me olha com cara feia e me manda pro quarto.

-Haruno Sakura já pro seu quarto!!! – Viu? Eu não disse? Mas eu não gosto de ficar remoendo o passado, voltemos ao que interessa o meu encontro com as minhas amigas que como sempre é no... SHOPPING!!

-Shopping-

-Ahhhh meninas eu senti tanta saudade de vocês – A loira escandalosa do grupo,Ino, que se declarou, que não deixa de ser verdadeira já que é impossível não sentir saudades da minha pessoa, como dizia aquele comercial mesmo??Kami-sama aquele comercial de sabonete mais velho que a minha avó?!Ahhh sim...Sou uma Diva!! Humilde eu?? Sempre...aposto que até o arrepiadinho metido de ontem tem saudades de mim, falando nele, ainda não contei pras minhas amigas... mais que saber, eu acho que eu não vou acabar com os sonhos de fãs delas.

-Nós também – Eu e minhas outras três amigas gritamos que fez que literalmente o shopping parasse para olhara pra gente.Que vergonha!!Então todas paramos com caras de bobas e começamos abanar as mãos com sorrisinhos amarelos ensaiados na frente do espelho – Heheheh não foi nada – Cara, as caras e caretas que eram direcionadas a nós estavam me tirando do sério.

Ahhhh, finalmente as pessoas lembraram que nós não somos aberrações e começaram a cuidar de suas vidinhas.

-Então meninas o que nós vamos fazer agora? – Aiiiii que fofa!! Já disse pra vocês como a Hinata é fofa??Aqueles grandes olhos de cor... perola.Pensando bem agora, eu realmente to começando a desconfiar que o pessoal aqui de Kyoto não é muito normal, por que pensa bem... Quem no mundo tem cabelo rosa?? Ta muita gente... mas eles pintam e eu não, o meu é natural,por isso que eu digo...Sou uma Diva! Ta, ta vamos acabar o meu momento estrela de comercial de sabonete e voltar ao assunto... Ahn...Qual era mesmo??Ahhhh sim a estranheza do pessoal de Kyoto, e vocês por acaso também já viram alguém com olhos cor de perola?? Não acho que não... Ta eu já vi... mais são todos da mesma família... Cruzes!!Quanta gente estranha...agora voltando a realidade!

-Compras!!! – Novamente a loira energética gritou, mas graças a Kami-sama ninguém parou pra nos olhar como se fossemos experimentos expostos em uma feira de ciência feito por um cientista completamente fora de si... Cara eu viajei bonito agora.

-Para de grita Ino! – Uiiii a Temari deu um belo cascudo na Ino, e em briga de loiras encrenqueiras ninguém se mete, já to até vendo nas manchetes de amanhã: **Duas loiras fazem de shopping arena de gladiadores. **É melhor eu fugi pra algum lugar enquanto essas duas se comem no pau ai.Mais o que? A Ino não retrucou? É o Apocalipse!!!Protejam-se!!! Eu e minhas adoráveis amigas Hinata e Tenten estávamos com uma linda cara de tacho enquanto tentávamos falar alguma coisa.

-O que foi isso? – Nossa eu juro que eu nunca pensei ver a Tenten sem ação desse jeito, sim claro eu já pensei, mas imaginei que fosse só quando encontrássemos o baixista da Kiseki, ela sempre dorme na casa da pobre Hinata na esperança de vê-lo descendo as escadas vestindo uma samba canção. Ohhh pobre menina sonhadora.

-Nós duas resolvemos que como hoje é nosso reencontro de férias não vamos brigar – Temari ta parecendo uma escoteira com essa mãozinha levantada.

Depois disso, nós ficamos nos olhando cada uma com uma expressão diferente no rosto, esperando que alguém tomasse alguma atitude, e eu fiquei lá olhando pra elas bastante nervosa , meus pés já estavam começando a subir e descer rapidamente com aquelas batidinhas irritantes fazendo aqueles barulhinhos irritantes e me deixando cada vez mais irritada.E sabe qual é o pior? É que eu não tomo atitude!Vamo lá Sakura tenha personalidade você consegue não é tão difícil.Então eu estava pronta , iria falar , abri minha boca, preparei minhas cordas vocais e... meu estomago toma a frente dando aquele ronco que mais parece um bêbado dormindo.Eu realmente não queria ta vendo a minha cara por que ela deveria estar muito feia.

-Saku-chan quer ir ao Mc? – Gente eu já disse como a Hinata é fofa??Já já agora eu sei que eu já disse, eu sorri desfazendo aquelas malditas rugas que apareceram em minha testa quando eu as friccionei.

-Hina-chan você é um anjo!! – Meus olhos deviam estar brilhando quando eu disse isso.

-Então vamos!!!- Cara eu vo bate na Ino se ela não para de grita e a Tenten eu perdôo por que ela só grito uma vez hoje, o que é muito estranho por que ela é realmente faladeira demais e hoje quase não abriu a boca, mas realmente não parece estranha, ela só deve estar sem assunto, o que é realmente estranho.

Então fomos todas ao Mc, como eu adoro aquele lugar você se entope de gorduras deliciosas por um preço realmente absurdo.Sim eu estou feliz que o preço seja absurdo, afinal,o cartão é da minha mãe e não meu... ou seja vingança por não me deixar me encontrar ontem com as minhas amigas... Eu sei que eu disse que eu não gosto de remoer o passado, mas hoje é o ultimo dia de férias e levando em consideração que ontem meu dia não foi uma maravilha eu tenho todo o direito de gastar pra afogar as minhas magoas inexistentes.Mais sabe o que é pior que se vingar da mulher que de deu a vida, que descobrir que seu ídolo é um completo idiota, que a sua barriga dói de tanta fome e que hoje é o ultimo dia de férias? É ter amigas completamente viciadas em sapatos.Maldita hora que inauguraram essa loja de sapatos a caminho da praça de alimentação, alias, maldita hora que ela entro em liquidação.

-Ahhhhhh!!!!!Meninas olhem isso!!!!! – Não preciso nem dizer quem foi a escandalosa ne?Pois bem todas as minhas solidárias amigas que me acompanhavam em direção ao local onde minha vida seria salva, entraram em estado de transe completamente medonho, e então esqueceram da minha humilde existência e entraram naquele estabelecimento pagão!!Não, eu não virei crente!Mais é que esses seres absurdos colocaram a loja em liquidação e os preços ainda são enormes !! Quer um exemplo bom?A placa enorme na vitrine diz: **Sapatos com até 70**(por cento)** de desconto!!**Então é ai que você chega mais perto pra vê os preços dos sapatos e quase infarta : **Tênis de couro – De: 256,00 Para:189,00!**Isso é absurdo!! A loja ta em liquidação e olha os preços, e olha que o Tênis é simples, não quero nem vê os outros sapatos.Aiiii que fome.Para Sakura, para e se concentra em chegar ao seu destino: o Mc a minha jornada agora só, já que as bravas guerreiras que antes me acompanhavam perderam suas cabeças pra o monstro chamado: Liquidação.

Finalmente eu encontrei o meu destino,depois de longos 2 minutos de caminha, resistindo a inúmeros desafios de sobrevivência no caminho cheguei ao local bem, porém o verdadeiro desafio começa agora: O que eu vo comer? Olhei pra fila e escolhi a que pra mim parecia a menor, fiquei olhando pro cardápio uns incansáveis minutos e finalmente escolhi, vai ser um Big Tasty com tudo grande e depois aquele Milk Shake!!Calma Sakura você vai acabar mordendo a pessoa da sua frente se continuar pensando em comida.É agora, é agora, é a minha vez.

-Bem vindo em que posso ajudar? – Cara que voz irritante dessa mulher, bem, deixa eu pedir logo.

-Eu quero um Big Tasty grande e depois um Milk Shake de negresco maior que tiver! – Aiiii barriga calma ,calma que vai acabar tudo bem.

-E qual é a bebida? – A que voizinha enjoada, calma Sakura mantenha a calma.

- Uma fanta laranja- Pronto agora eu morro feliz!Ta não morro não, sou muito nova pra morre e se eu for morrer virgem me diz logo que eu entro pra um convento.

-Deu 17,50 – Ótimo dei o cartão pra ela, paguei, peguei minha bandeja e fui procurar algum lugar pra sentar e me afundar naquele poço de gorduras e carboidratos. Andava procurando um lugar quando meu mundo acaba!! Eu juro que eu vi tudo em câmera lenta.O sujeito de boné, a minha bandeja,o chão e...

-Splafff-

Respirei fundo e olhei pro sujeito de boné e o reconheci imediatamente, e cheguei a terrível conclusão que ele só nasceu pra encher minha paciência e acabar com a minha vida, mais dessa vez... vai ter vingança!.

-Você por um acaso acha divertido acabar com a minha paciência? – Perguntei furiosa pra ele que até então estava de cabeça baixa tentando se esconder, provavelmente das fãs, mais infelizmente aquele rostinho lindo se levantou e fez uma cara de espanto e depois um sorrisinho maravilhoso que me deu muita raiva apareceu em sua face.

-Bem feito!- Não acredito que ele disse bem feito!! Ahhh eu vo acaba com ele!! Não, claro que não fisicamente já que ele é maior e mais alto que eu, então consequentemente mais forte que eu.E então surgiu **a **idéia e junto com ela uma expressão provavelmente assustadora na minha cara.Deduzo isso pela cara de medo que ele fez quando me olhou com aquelas maravilhosas perolas negras que ele tem no lugar dos olhos.

-Você não devia ter dito isso! – Respondi com uma voz macabra, e ele simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E por que não? – Menino ingênuo não evitei em pensar.

-Por que estamos em um shopping – A cara dele tinha uma expressão tomada pelo horror e desespero. **Vingança**. Vai Sakura, vai Sakura acaba com ele. Yeah! Agora quem diz bem feito sou eu.

-Você não faria... – Como ele fica lindo quando está com medo, mais isso não vai me alimentar e nem muito menos fazer-lo pagar por me tacar maçãs na cabeça, ta tudo bem o que eu estou prestes a fazer também não vai me alimentar, mais vai matar minha sede de vingança...uiii saco o trocadilho ne?...ta sem graça...ta além de matar a minha sede de vingança vai conseguir deixar minha alegria inabalável. **Vingança**.

-Ahhhh eu faria... – Neste exato momento estou preparando minha garganta, pronto, ta na hora da **vingança**.Yeah, baby Yeah! – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh UCHIHA SASUKE ESTÁ AQUI!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Pronto baby minha vingança está pronta, só consegui escuta barulhos que me lembravam muito a uma manada de elefantes e aquele rostinho tomado pelo desespero era a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. – Tchau baby – Caraca incorporei aquelas mulheres de filmes de cinema agora uhuuuuu!!! Minha alegria ta tão inabalável que eu nem mais fome sinto, que feliz!!!Sai do meio do tumulto e fui atrás das minhas amigas, que por sinal agora estavam no final do tumulto com milhares de sacolas tentando entrar, juro que eu não evitei de rir da cara delas, o que realmente chamou a atenção delas que olharam pra mim como se perguntassem: **Você não era a fã numero 1 do Uchiha o que você está fazendo ai rindo da nossa cara feito uma otária em vez de ir atrás dele?**.Juro que eu responderia, mais não to nem um pouquinho afim, então, me sentei em um banco, daqueles irritantes que ficam no meio do corredor atrapalhando a passagem de cidadãos como nós e fiquei olhando pra elas tentando inutilmente passar no meio daquelas descontroladas.Fiquei imaginado a cara de ódio do Uchiha e comecei a rir novamente e novamente não pude evitar – Otário!

-1 Dia antes (off) –

E foi assim que eu consegui a minha vingança, mais infelizmente a minha alegria inabalavel foi abalada no momento em que eu pus meus pés em casa, mais isso são outros quinhentos que quem sabe depois eu não conto a vocês... alias quem sabe não eu vo conta...mais não agora por que deu uma preguiça...ate mais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap xDDD

Campanha que apoiamos:

"CLIQUE NO GO E DEIXE UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ 8D"

Kissus

Ja ne.


	2. Os aliens abduziram a minha mãe

Muahuahuahuhuahua como prometido hoje completam 15 dias úteis e inúteis desde que eu postei a fic 8D...espero que tenham gostado de verdade! XDD...

**Esclarecimentos:**

**Eu não sei quando os casais vão começar a se formar...**

**Grande parte das histórias contadas e vividas pela Sakura aconteceram comigo ToT**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Haruno-san(migahh \o/),Rahfa-san,Danizinha,Dantes, YukiHime,Bananna Potter 2 (Nee-chan \o/),Hanna Uchiha (Migahhhhh),Yuki Blackwell,Hullupallosa, Spriite, Carou-chan, Haru no Hana (Tia Haru-chan \o/)**

Espero que gostem \o/ 

Boa leitura \o/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estamos de volta amigos da rede globo... Ta vamos parando por ai antes que o Galvão me processe, aqui estou eu novamente contando mais contos contados por mim sobre a minha triste historia da minha humilde existência. Agora eu direi a vocês o que conseguiu abalar minha alegria inabalável.

-1 Dia antes em casa (on)-

-Mãe cheguei! – Encorporei Freddie Flinstones agora – Mãe? – Kami-sama cadê minha mãe?Ela foi abduzida pelos alienígenas que ajudaram a construir as pirâmides do Egito.Mais isso não faz sentido nenhum... Alias pensando bem... Faz sim... Os Egípcios contrataram os serviços alienígenas para ajudá-los nas pirâmides e depois deram um calote, agora eles voltaram para cobrar as dividas então levaram a minha querida mãezinha pra roda bolsinha lá no planeta alien.

-Sakura? – Kami-sama os aliens levaram a minha mãe e trouxeram-na pra me buscar e ajudar ela em seus servinhos intergaláctico. O desespero está tomando meu corpo o que eu faço?Respira Sakura, mantenha a calma e a compostura. Ela ta vindo socorro!-Sakura precisamos conversar! – Por Kami-sama eu to começando achar que ela realmente resolveu me buscar, ótimo ela ta indo pro sofá com uma cara realmente assustadora, sentei-me cuidadosamente na poltrona a sua frente, não estava afim de fazer ela se enraivecer.-Eu recebi uma oferta de emprego irrecusável AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH os aliens realmente levaram ela pra rodar bolsinha no planeta deles e agora quem ira me salvar?Ta é nessa hora que alguém vestindo uma roupa ridícula de herói deveria me salvar das terríveis garras dos aliens.-E é em outro lugar muito longe daqui – Eu realmente estou começando a ficar preocupada... ela realmente parece querer me convencer a servir aquele troços verdes que levaram um calote a milhares de anos, o que eu faço? O que eu faço? Pensa Sakura! Pensa!Kami-sama me de uma luz – Por isso resolvi que você vai morar sozinha durante um período até eu conseguir transferência pra cá – Então ela convenceu os aliens a me deixarem em paz... que mãe sabia essa que eu tenho, sentirei saudades!Espera o que é isso? Sentirei saudades ?Espera um minuto! Ela disse que eu ia morar sozinha! Nãããão! Não poderia ter noticia pior que essa!E quer saber por que? Simples eu respondo... Quem vai fazer a faxina sou eu... Quem vai cozinhar sou eu... Quem vai trabalhar pra fazer as compras?...Também sou eu! E com toda certeza não terei mais tempo pra nada!Óóóóh Vida! Mãe me leve junto com você pro mundo dos aliens!-Sakura? – Eu realmente devo ta com uma cara horrível, por que pela cara de espanto e preocupação que estampo a cara da minha querida mamys que foi seqüestrada por aliens, a coisa ta feia, melhor dizendo, horrível pro meu lado.

-Nãããããããããããããããão! – Olha ta me olhando confusa agora, lógico que ela que deve ta pensando que eu fui seqüestrada por aliens, por que me diz que adolescente de 16 anos não queria estar se vendo longe de sua mãe? Mas isso é por que eles não pensam, e pra onde vai a minha vida de preguiçosa excepcional? Pro espaço – literalmente – Já sei...vo liga pra CIA e contratar os serviços ultra hiper secretos conhecidos pelo mundo todo pra proteger minha querida mamys e minha vida preguiçosa.

-Sakura eu não to te dando opções! Você vai ficar e pronto! E além disso eu vo manda o dinheiro pro mercado e as contas eu mesma vou pagar! E quanto a faxina da casa você mesma vai ter que fazer e se quiser dinheiro extra pra alguma coisa... – Ela ta dando a pausa... Kami-sama a pausa – TRABALHA VAGUNDA! – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH meus sonhos e esperanças se esvaíram pela janela fechada da sala.Isso realmente abalou a minha alegria inabalável.Óóóóóh vida cruel!

-E por que eu não posso ir junto? – Hahá agora eu quero ver qual vai ser a respostinha dela, ela deve ter ficado ensaiando horas na frente do espelho pra conseguir fugir dessa pergunta e não me dizer que seus verdadeiros propósitos eram os **aliens**!

-Por que você tem uma vida aqui, e eu não vou tirar você da melhor escola de Kyoto só por causa de um emprego então contente-se – Nãããão ela conseguiu se safar mais uma vez...droga... – Não pense que está sendo fácil pra mim! – Nossa essa ai foi de corta o coração!Mais não o meu Heheh! – Virei te visitar de 3 em 3 meses por isso mocinha juízo! – Fecho a porta, é realmente não tem como a minha vida ficar pior!

-1 Dia antes em casa (off)-

Sabe quando os mocinhos do filmes estão se ferrando e dizem aquele antiga frase "Não tem como ficar pior" e a coisa sempre fica preta pro lado deles – na maioria das vezes literalmente por que acaba a luz – então eu me arrependo de te-la usado e eu vo contar o que aconteceu.

-1º dia de aula (on)-

-Sakura acorda! – Eu vo senti saudades da minha mãe gritando no meu ouvido todo dia de manhã!Primeiro dia de aula que chatice!Aqui no cobertor ta tão quentinho e eu to tão molinha que a probabilidade de eu cai quando eu tenta sair da cama é realmente assustadora!-Sakura! – Ok!Ok! Já vo senhora chatice, sabe de uma coisa?Não vo senti saudades desses gritos coisa nenhuma,hoje é o primeiro dia de aula não vai ter nada, absolutamente nada!Então me diga o que eu vo fazer la!Aiiii a água ta gelada!Ninguém merece!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ok eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando.O que essa menina pensa que tem na cabeça pra grita as 6:23 da manhã, ai eu respondo: muito mais coisas que vocês hahahh... essa foi boa ne? Pode dizer... Eu sou demais.Ta mais na verdade, por mais que ela doa, é que ... é que... **EU TO PARECENDO UM ESPANTALHO!** não tem chances nenhuma de eu conseguir me arruma pra escola em tão pouco tempo! meu cabelo?Ta pior que vassoura piaçava...Será que os aliens tem hidratantes pra cabelo lá? Hummm... deve ter... vo pedi pra mamys trazer pra mim 8D...Aiiii meu dente... pente idiota...

-Sakura o que houve? – Se eu fala pra ela que foi por causa do meu cabelo vai fica feia a coisa...O que eu digo? O que eu digo? Já sei...vo dizer que uma coisa verde super nojenta e melosa saiu andando do ralo e tento me mata, só que ai eu descobri que ela morria com água ai eu liguei a torneira e pus ela embaixo...é isso eu sou um gênio...- Sakura?

-Foi uma barata mãe! – Ta eu devia ter dito sobre a coisa nojenta e verde só que ai ela provavelmente me mandaria pra um hospício, não que isso seja ruim, você fica em uma salinha branca altistando enquanto as pessoas trazem comida pra você e se você quiser pode dormi o dia todo... Que vida perfeita... Ta Sakura ai você cai da cama e acorda... Por que a vida tem que ser tão complicada?

-Anda logo que já são 6:32 – Olha pelo lado bom... ta não tem lado bom... a escova nem passa nessa juba que eu tenho no lugar do cabelo e eu ainda tenho que colocar o uniforme e arrumar o meu material e tomar meu café e... é depois do café é só ir pra escola correndo varada quase se engasgando com a torrada... falando em torrada o arrepiadinho ta me devendo 17,50... e pode ter certeza que eu vo cobra ò.ó.

Consegui!Dei um jeitinho na minha amada juba cor-de-rosa e já coloquei aquele uniformezinho fashion da minha escola... é eu sei... tenham inveja de mim por que meu uniforme é fashion e a maioria de vocês tem que se contentar com aquelas calças de fibras em azul vibrante que chega a cega e aqueles casacos azul marinho heheheh enquanto meu uniforme baby ..é foda... ele é simplesmente todo preto, blusa , meia, sapato, o terninho chique, a saia, com uma detalhes em vermelho e o símbolo da escola e um dragão enrolado em uma espada... me diz ele é lindo ne?**cof cof cof !** Droga! Fiquei aqui me gabando e esqueci de mastiga a torrada e engoli o pedaço inteiro... isso é o olho grande na minha pobre torradinha... to de olho em você viu.

Olha a minha escola, tão grande, ta cheia de arvores, pessoas e... seguranças? Limusines? Repórteres? Kami-sama me diga... me explique o que há de errado comigo!Parece que eu atraio maluco... sendo que eu sou completamente normal... uma cidadã séria e respeitável... olha tem uma multidão de garotas desvairadas gritando feito cadela no cio... talvez se eu me infiltrar naquele meio e...arghh to exprimida... pêra tem alguém me empurrando... ahhh socorro...Kami-sama por que você sempre me faz cair em cima das pessoas... não tenho nem coragem de olhar pro pobre coitado...

-Des-des-culpe – Sakura...Sakura... Sakura... quem te viu quem te vê... quem diria que um diga iria gaguejar enquanto fala com alguém...ahhh que impressão é essa de estar sendo ameaçado? Tenho medo de olhar pra trás e descobrir... Pêra ai...eu conheço esse sujeitinho nojento, asqueroso e gostoso no qual eu cai em cima.- Ahhh foi você então foi bem feito! – Tirei essa fala do filme Anastácia... gosto ne?Hehehe! Sou uma diva baby!Ahhh ele te me olhando com aquela carinha linda que me da raiva!

-Sua maluca! Por acaso você ta me seguindo?...e alias... vai ter **vingança**! – Juro que quando ele falo a palavra vingança eu acho que eu vi raios caindo do ceu e dando um ar macabro nele... mais ele sonha que uma coisinha linda com moi (eu em francês: lê-se muá D) vai ficar seguindo um ser metido e gostoso como ele ...como diz a minha querida mamãe mesmo... **"Não sou cachorro pra fica cheirando cú de marmanjo!"**...essa é uma das minhas frases preferidas!

-Tenho coisas mais interessantes do que fica te seguindo feito idiota! – Olha a carinha de raiva dele gente! Ô coisinha manhosa da mamãe! To me segurando pra não apertar aquelas bochechas sexy que ele tem e imitar minha amada vózinha quando me vê... é realmente eu conseguiria fazer ele me odiar com todas as forças que aquele corpo másculo tem...- e tem outra... – eu amo fazer a pausa gente! Tam dan dan dan! – duvido que você consiga se vingar! – uiiii desafiei agora! Quero vê se ele é realmente o macho que ele diz ser... caso não seja eu juro que eu me taco dentro de um bueiro e me afogo no esgoto só de raiva...eca! que nojo! Só de pensa já fico toda arrepiada!

-Então que comece a guerra!- uiiii agora que ele saiu andando na minha frente que eu consegui ver melhor...Kami-sama que bundinha esse menino tem...olha to toda arrepiada...como eu tinha vontade de chega com essas minhas mãos e mete naquelas nádegas durinhas e aperta-las com vontade...mais como todo mundo sabe...querer não é poder...sendo a vitima agora seu melhor inimigo...baba não menina senão ele vai arranja um jeito maravilhoso de te derrota...

-Gostei de você menina! – Que? Quem está falando? Kami-sama é você?Você veio me buscar?Ahhh não foi o gostosão ruivo...engraçado eu já vi ele antes...mais não foi na escola...

-Oi!Haruno Sakura prazer – É melhor eu me apresentar, não é todo dia que um ruivo desses vem falar comigo ne?...Já disse pra vocês como eu acho ruivos de olhos verdes excitantes?...Não? Pois eu agora to dizendo...Ahhh homens frios e de cabelo grande-lógico pra te cabelo grande e cai bem o cabelo tem que se bom,não pode ser que nem o meu quando eu acordo - são excitantes também?Todos meus namorados foram ruivos de olhos verdes... e o ultimo – o que eu encontrei com a bruaca aos beijos – era ruivo...dos olhos verdes e... cabelo comprido... Kami-sama aquilo sim era um Deus... não que eu esteja falando que você seja um Deus...mais é que o cara era de dar calafrios com aqueles risinhos maravilhosos dele...uiiiii...respira sakura...respira

-Sabako no Gaara!- Gaara...Gaara... Aonde será que eu já ouvi esse nome... algo me diz que ele é parente da Temari... então se for... ele é... o irmão da Temari... Diz... eu sou um gênio! Ta ... mais é serio de onde eu já ouvi esse nome...pêra...lembrei... **ele é o guitarrista do Kiseki!** E eu babava pelo Sasuke... passei anos idolatrando um otário quando tinha um Deus a espera da parede do meu quarto! **Lindo!Tesão!Anda logo antes que eu te tasque um beijão!**Uiiiss gosto dessa ne?Vamos Sakura jogue seu charme e que se dane que você está prestes a ser morta pela população feminina na escola.

-Nunca vi ninguém consegui deixar o Teme irritado desse jeito´ttebayo!- Garoto maluco esse loiro – Prazer sou Uzumaki Naruto o outro guitarrista da Kiseki! – Pensando bem ele é bem fofinho, combinaria com a Hinata...Espera...Combina com a Hinata...e o ídolo dela...Hhehehe Sakura você tem um trabalho a ser feito...MAHUAUHahuahahauahuuhA...cof cof...engasguei ninguém merece.

-Prazer sou Haruno Sakura!- Cara eu sou muito fingida mesmo... quem você pensa que vai enganar com essa carinha inocente...quer realmente saber?...eles...mais isso não vem ao caso agora...

-Neeee Sakura-chan será que você pode nos mostra a escola hoje?É que nós ainda não tivemos tempo de conhecer por causa dos ensaios´ttebayo!- Esse garoto só pode ta querendo me mata ... não sei se ele ainda não percebeu mais tem um mar de menina olhando pra mim com um olhar mortal...eu vo dizer não...definitivamente não...

-Ahhhh vamos Sak-chan! – Kami-sama você realmente quer me matar ne? Pede pra esse ruivo para de me provocar! Esse sussurro no meu ouvido foi o suficiente pra me deixar derretida... é claro que eu vo aceita...definitivamente sim...

-É claro que eu mostro – Olha aquele sorrisinho que ta saindo da boca daquele ruivo eu vo fica louca! Maldita hora que eu fui ter tara por ruivos gostosões de olhos verdes... preciso procurar terapia pra cuidar disso...

Aiiii esse sinal irritante, irrita meu neurônios ... bem ta todo mundo indo pra sala, os bonitões da Kiseki também e junto com eles aquele vasto oceano de meninas... juro que eu acho que os aliens que levaram a minha mãe se dariam bem levando algumas meninas daqui... mais deixa quieto ne?... e olha...e não são as minhas amigas?Por que elas não entraram ainda?E por que elas estão quase me matando com os olhos?E...Por que elas estão vindo correndo na minha direção com uma intenção enorme de me fazer cair abrir a cabeça e sangrar até morrer?...Sabe...Juro que eu não sei...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- O que eu podia fazer?Gritar é automático quando você está correndo das suas melhores amigas malucas que estão prestes a cometer um Homicídio culposo e você é a vitima.

Aiii eu agora?Corredor sem saída...é a minha hora! Por favor digam pra minha mãe o quanto eu a amo... e desejei ficar com o ex-namorado gostoso dela... até hoje eu não esqueço daquele bonitão do ...do? Caramba eu esqueci o nome dele... só sei que o cara era simplesmente **o cara**... sabe aqueles filmes onde a mãe namora um cara mais novo que ela ...mais o cara era realmente **o cara**...é eu já me encontrei nessa situação e só não agarrei ele por que... por que... ahh sim... minha mãe não deslargava dele e quando deslargava me carregava junto e ainda tinha a cara de pau de dizer **"Sakura eu te conheço e sei muito bem que você ta babando pelo... por isso fique longe dele"** e ai fazia aquelas caras de brava e de "**não roube meu namorado senão vai fica de castigo"**... dês daquele dia eu descobri como a minha mãe consegue ser direta ao ponto de ser cara-de-pau e como os filhos normalmente tem suas atitudes baseadas nas de seus pais...

-1º dia de aula (off)-

Kukuku agora eu vo deixar vocês curiosos quanto ao meu fim nesse cap...e quanto a minha vida...isso não é nada comparado ao que está por vir... Au revoir (Adeus lê-se arrevua xD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minna! Esse foi mais um cap \o/...da pra perceber que de fato a menina é uma adolescente em crise xDDDD... Espero que tenham realmente gostado \o/ 

Agradeço mais um vez a TODOS que me mandaram reviews ...

Campanha que apoiamos:

"CLIQUE NO GO E DEIXE UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ 8D"

Kissus for all \o/

Ja ne.


	3. O Baile

Oieee gente

Minnnaaaa!!Socorro –correndo em círculos- Meu pc... – dando a pausa- QUEIMOOOOO!!SOCORROOOOO!! TO ENLOUQUENCENDO!! –caindo no chão tonta- Itaiiiiiiiii T-T...bemmmm acho que eu tenho que agradecer as pessoas pacientes que leram e esperaram meus caps ... então um arigatoooo pra.

A MIMMMMMMM...(eu consegui comenta na minha própria fic \o/),Anala Blackwell, Carou-chan, Aline Agatha, Rahfa-san, BEKA(Myuki)(BEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MANINHA YoY)

BOA LEITURA \o/

--

Oieee gente!! Eu voltei pra termina minha triste história!Dessa vez eu vo contar um outra historinha muito linda ...mais logico que depois eu vo continua a contar o desastre dramático de algo em que eu sou obrigada a chamar de vida...

-1º dia de aula2 (on) –

Depois que eu terminei de lembrar a minha triste desilusão amorosa com o ex da minha querida mamys...infelizmente voltei a realidade e percebi que estava prestes a ser torturada, onde depois provavelmente passaria por um interrogatório e ...

-O que vocês 5 pensam que estão fazendo ai matando aula...já pra sala...AGORA!! – Eu nunca vi essa diretora com bom olhos... e continuo não vendo... a mulher é completamente louca...já disse o que aconteceu no baile de formatura do 3º ano no ano passado?...Não?... então eu vo contar...

- flash back –

Lá estava eu... linda como sempre... meu cabelos de vassouras brilhavam mais que aquela coisa giratória no centro da pista de dança... minha cara completamente cheia de espinhas e cravos me davam um ar de miss...e claro que não poderia deixar de reparar no meu lindo corpo feito por banhas e coberto de celulites que o tecido do vestido tampava...Minha auto-estima? Maior impossível...

Caminhei firmemente quase tropeçando em meus pés...aquelas sandálias de salto estavam me matando... talvez porque elas eram quase dois números menor que os meus... não sei o que a louca da vaca desvairada da minha mãe tem na cabeça... bem voltando...lá estava eu andando firmemente em direção a mesa onde estava sendo servido o ponche ...cheguei ao local e me senti meio perdida...afinal o que uma aluna que acabara de ir pro 2º ano estaria fazendo naquele baile... ainda mais sem conhecer ninguém ali...bem nem eu mesma sei...eu acho que eu realmente não tava nem um pouco afim de ver minha mãe e o gostoso do namorado dela se agarrando no sofá da sala e eu ficar lá chupando o dedo enquanto a minha mãe se dava bem com o bonitão...haha nem morta... como aquela maluca que paga as minhas contas diz mesmo...ahhh sim **"No cú bambu"**...Kukukuku adoro as frases da minha mãe...mais continuando minha trajetória até a mesa de ponche...cheguei lá e adivinha...ele tinha acabado antes mesmo de eu provar um pouquinho...mais não faz mal... deve ter alguma outra coisa pra beber aqui...então eu comecei a andar pelo local vendo aquelas pessoas aos amassos e eu lá... babando ...esperando alguém me pega de jeito... me taca na parede e me chamar de lagartixa...ou simplesmente pisa no meu pé e acaba com o meu sonho de ter uma noite alucinante...

-Itaiii!! – choraminguei antes mesmo de olhar pra pessoa que havia cometido aquele pecado de pisar em meus lindos pés calejados que estavam exprimidos naquele sapato de salto...

-Você está bem?Me perdoe foi sem querer!-Uiiiiii que voz máscula,acho que não vai fazer se eu der uma olhada no meu salvador, vou me levantar de olhos fechados com meus cabelos um pouco na cara e quando subi completamente jogo todo meu charme junto com meus cabelos...Sou uma diva baby... Agora meu momento comercial Wellaton.

-Sim eu estou b... – Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o menino a minha frente...ele é tão...tão...tão...**HORRENDO!ESDRUCHULO!CAFONA! **Suspeito piamente que ele tenha saído dos livros de historias infantis... aqueles que deixam as crianças assustadas pensando que vão puxa o pé a noite... o menino está usando um macacão verde bandeira ...seus olhos são mais redondos que a tampa de uma privada... suas sobrancelhas eram tão grandes e grossas... que eu cheguei até pensar merda...seus olhos brilharam quando me viu...eu juro que eu fiquei com muito medo... ahhhh... agora que passou pela minha cabecinha linda o que acaba de acontecer... **EU DEI EM CIMA DELE PENSANDO QUE ELE ERA UM DEUS ROMANO**... sim romano ...grego já ta muito clichê ne?...bem continuando ...só não gritei por que alguém fez isso antes de mim...

-Boa noite **irc** me chamo Tsunade e sou a diretora dessa escola **irc **queria parab...parab...ahhhhhhh... parab alguma coisa ai **irc**... ih...eu esqueci o que eu ia falar **irc** ... então pra lembra eu vo canta uma musiquinha pra vocês **irc **DJ solta o som **irc** – Fiquei pensando ... e se os pais dos alunos estivesse ali...então eu dei uma olhada em minha volta ...pude perceber que tinha gente com uma filmadora na mão...outras com o celular mesmo...e também pude perceber que aquele troço verde não tinha reparo no mico do ano só olhar pra minha bunda...olhei pra ele...ele olhou pra mim...nossos olhares se encontraram então...eu sai correndo...eu é que não ia fica encarando um troço verde que parecia querer me comer com os olhos e com outras coisinhas também...sabe o que aconteceu?..não?...nenhuma idéia? Nenhuma mesmo?... que pena...por que eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer...

-Itaiii!! – Sim...outro infeliz pisou no meu pé...e era no meu pé bom...ou seja...quando eu cheguei aqui eu já estava tropeçando em meus pés... agora aposto que eu vo cair a cada passo que eu der...ou seja eu vo te que me arrasta até em casa e ficar encarando minha mãe no maior amasso com o gostosão...

-Ta tudo bem?Eu estava distraído!- Nossa que voz grossa! Uiii será que isso é a única coisa grossa que ele tem?? Sakura para ...para de pensa besteira você só tem 15 anos menina...calma... antes de entra no meu momento Wellaton...dessa vez eu vo da uma olhadinha no sujeito...levantei minha cabeça e olhei pra ele... Kami-sama eu to babando?? Se controla Sakura...se controla... ele provavelmente deve ta se formando hoje também...que pena ...por que ele é simplesmente **maravilhoso**...tinha uns cabelos ruivos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos... eram verdes...era simplesmente um ser iluminado... espera literalmente iluminado...e ... o que é essa luz em cima de mim?? Nos olhamos confusos junto com os outros alunos...queriamos respostas com essa tentativa desesperada de nos cegar pra conseguirem nos anestesiar e fazerem uma cirurgia cerebral...nossa mais que plano maléfico esse...

-E esses **irc **são os alunos **irc** que eu escolhi pra **irc** – Ela pauso... a coisa não é boa... nos olhamos de novo .. então a loira bêbada assumiu a liderança depois de mais uma golada na sua pequena imensa garrafa de sakê – dançarem a música que eu irei cantar!

Nesse exato momento pude ver todos rindo desesperadamente como dissessem **"Sua vida será vergonhosa... mostrarei o vídeo pro mundo inteiro" ** ou **"Esse é o melhor baile de formatura do século"** bem não custa nada tentar argumentar ne?

-Ano Tsunade... e se nós... nos recusarmos a dançar? – Tenho que usar palavras fáceis pra que ela entenda...além de falar pausadamente com muito cuidado...por que com bêbado não se brinca...minha avó uma vez me disse que ela tava esperando uma amiga dela dentro de um táxi... ai um bêbado abriu a porta e começo a bate nela com uma bengala... o motorista de táxi saiu correndo pra tira o bêbado de lá...ela também me conto que um dia ela tava andando na alegria e na paz de Kami-sama quando um bêbado sentado na calçada seguro o pé dela e não largava...ela fico um século gritando pra ele solta ...todo mundo parava e olhava ela mas ninguém ajudava a pobre velhinha... e ela fico lá plantada com cara de tacho com um bêbado ao seus pés – literalmente – até o cara cansa levanta fala um "obrigado" e sai fora...minha avó disse que fico com uma cara de tacho...e pensando nessas histórias que eu tenho medo de pensar que isso é carma da minha querida família... se for eu realmente corro sérios riscos agora.

-Querida **irc **não estou dan...**irc**...do opções **irc** se você não dançar ** irc ** pode crer que você ** irc** a minha ira!- Bem como eu disse pode ser carma de família...melhor não contrariar ...bêbados são perigosos...lembro quando eu fiquei bêbada de limonada...eu fiquei só de calcinha e sutiã... com outra calcinha na cabeça...o controle remoto na mão e comecei a roda em volta da minha mesa redonda - que parece mais um disco voador - e imitar índio...eu pensava que era vodka...quando minha mãe chego e viu aquela cena...ela paro...grito...saiu correndo pra fora de casa...fecho a porta...abriu de novo...e desmaio...juro que se eu não tivesse completamente fora de mim...eu cairia no chão de tanto rir...mais espera... foi isso mesmo que eu fiz... mais voltando ao caso...bêbados são muito perigosos ...cuidado com eles...olhei de novo praquele Deus e disse baixinho para que só nós dois ouvíssemos.

-Prazer Haruno Sakura! – Eu sei que não é uma boa hora pra apresentações, mais se eu vo paga o mico do ano, que pelo menos eu pague com alguém que eu sei o nome...ele olhou pra mim e deu um sorrisinho...esse sorrisinho me lembra o do Sasuke-kun...aiiiii como ele é lindo, canta bem, o corpo dele... nossa fico tonta só de pensa naqueles músculos...e aquela bunda?... que vontade de aperta com vontade... é um dia eu vo fazer isso...é uma promessa...

-Sou Tsuya Hiro! – Hiro que nome lindo...igual ao dono...a coisa mais linda que eu já vi...claro que depois do Sasuke-kun...ele estendeu a mão a mim...eu a segurei e ele me guiou até o palco onde se encontrava a bêbada da diretora ... só espero que ele não pise no meu pé de novo...também espero que todas as câmeras que estavam presentes ali quebrassem como se fosse uma maldição...a maldição de Haruno Sakura..Mahuahuhauha...da um bom filme ...ta mais agora que meu momento macabro já passou e novamente a voz daquela bêbada maluca pode ser ouvida!

-Vamo lá DJ solta o som!-Que troço é esse??Só pode ser brincadeira...hahah vai sonhando que eu vo dançar isso...Kami-sama ela pego o microfone e começo a rebola... Eu olhei pro Hiro...o Hiro olhou pra mim...depois olhamos pro bambi saltitante que tomou conta do corpo da diretora e escutamos algumas coisas bem emboladas vindo do microfone...

**Chegou, virou**

**Botou pressão**

**Balançou! Balançou!**

**Swing de tremer o chão**

**Isso é Calypso**

**Vem sacudindo a multidão**

**Balançou! Balançou!**

**Cantando amor e paixão...**

O que é isso?Ela ta me olhando!!Lembre-se Sakura é pra sua própria segurança...respira fundo...ta já respirei e não adianto.. e agora o que eu faço?Não tem jeito ...eu infelizmente... comecei a rebolar.. que nem a louca da Tsunade... Hiro olhou pra mim espantado.. e eu olhei pra ele com uma cara de **"Socorro to sendo perseguida por um bando de tarados necessitados!"**...então ele riu pra mim e começou a dançar...juro que a situação não tivesse tão ruim eu cairia na gargalhada...

**Vem na levada**

**Do Estado do Pará**

**Vem nesse ritmo comigo**

**Solte o seu corpo**

**E deixe o sonho te levar**

**Você não vai querer parar...**

Eu to começando a achar que a mulher vai começar a tirar a roupa... ela ta dando umas goladas extensas na garrafa que os homens tão começando a tremer ...se é que me entendem...hunf...patetico...eu to me perguntando aqui...**como aquela garrafa ainda não acabou?**...como isso é possível?...não tem como...

**Deixa a guitarra a swingar**

**Dirim, dirim, dirim, dom**

**E o som bater no coração**

**Dim, dim, dom**

**O toque é bom prá se dançar**

**Dirim, dirim, dirim, dom**

**E bata na palma da mão**

**Dim, dim, dom...**

O Hiro ta olhando pra mim como se implorasse misericórdia ... e eu retribui o olhar...olhei pro "publico" e todos riam insanamente da nossa situação... graças ao bom Kami-sama minhas amigas não quiseram vir senão...ha eu seria o motivo de piada pro resto da vida...alias...eu já sou motivo de piada do resto da minha vida... esse vídeo vai ser lembrado eternamente no Youtube... minha vida acabou rebolando nesse palco...

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar comigo amor**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar Calypso**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar comigo amor**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Isso é Calypso...**

Nessa hora o Hiro me agarro e começou a dançar juntinho de mim...e Kami-sama eu pude sentir todo o corpo malhado dele e...uma mão na minha bunda...realmente ninguém merece...juro que se o rostinho dele não fosse perfeito ele já estaria deformado...Sakura sua anta...seu o rosto dele não fosse perfeito ele seria deformado!!...então você deformaria uma coisa que já era deformada?Nossa pobre menino!...

**Vem na levada**

**Do Estado do Pará**

**Vem nesse ritmo comigo**

**Solte o seu corpo**

**E deixe o sonho te levar**

**Você não vai querer parar...**

**Deixa a guitarra swingar**

**Dirim, dirim, dirim, dom**

**E o som bater no coração**

**Dim, dim, dom**

**O toque é bom prá se dançar**

**Dirim, dirim, dirim, dom**

**E bata na palma da mão**

**Dim, dim, dom...**

Essa música não acaba não?Já usei toda a potencia da minha bunda pra garantir um rebolado perfeito e um pescoço junto ao corpo... to ficando toda dolorida!! Isso é realmente muito cruel...cruel demais... tenho medo da minha reputação na escola ano que vem...isso é mal...muito mal...

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar comigo amor**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar Calypso**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar comigo amor**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Isso é Calypso...**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Demorô! Demorô!...**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar comigo amor**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar Calypso**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Vem dançar comigo amor**

**Demorô! Demorô!**

**Isso é Calypso...**

A música finalmente acabou...junto comigo que cai com tudo de bunda no chão só pra melhorar um pouquinho mais a minha situação...Hiro olhou pra mim com piedade e me ajudou a levantar...saimos os dois pelos fundos do palco aonde dava pra algum lugar que eu não sei onde era exatamente... mais com um ruivo gostosão desses na minha cola eu vo a qualquer lugar...ta não vo exatamente pra qualquer lugar... principalmente pra lugares feios que a mamãe me ensinou a só mandar quem deve...

-Flash Back (off)-

E é por isso que eu não vou com a cara dessa diretora...sabe qual é o pior de tudo...eu acabei namorando o maldito Hiro e essa vaca pistoleira me traía... mas quando eu peguei ele no flagra uiiiii dei um escândalo...rodei a baiana – literalmente – a bruaca era baiana...bem mais voltando ao meu estado normal...eu estava agora cruzando a porta da sala de aula...claro que por ultimo não queria ter riscos de ser enforcada enquanto andava...quando eu pisei naquele piso gelado eu paralisei...**maldito choque térmico**...ahhh eu esqueci de conta mais aqui na minha escola...as pessoas andam de meia dentro dos prédios e deixam tem sapatos improvisados nas portas para nos intervalos irem para os campos que tinham espalhados pela escola...malucos...bem a diretora explicou ao professor que nos olhou de cara feia e continuou o que estava fazendo...a chamada...

-Bem pelo que posso perceber as alunas que faltavam chegaram então podemos aproveitar e fazer o mapeamento da turma...- O professor deu um sorrisinho cúmplice a diretora e esta concordou com aquela voz que até hoje me da arrepios...e olhei pra turma...gelei novamente e dessa vez não foi o choque térmico e sim o sujeitinho maravilhoso que eu não suporto que estava sentado me encarando com uma cara de poucos amigos...pude notar que a diretora percebeu e então pra minha desgraça sentenciou a minha morte...

-Como esse ano as carteiras são triplas...vocês farão tudo com seu trio... claro que menos testes e provas..- Não sei aonde ela quer chegar mais que não demore muito por que senão seus pés vão calejar de tanto andar...

-Então esse ano as mesas serão divididas assim:

Naruto x Neji x Hinata

Karin x Sasuke x Sakura

Shikamaru x Tenten x Konan

Temari x Lee x Sasame

Gaara x Kin x Sai

Tayuya x Shino x Ino

-Agora todos a seus lugares e vamos começar a aula! – Eu não tive tempo de dizer um ai sequer todos já estavam em seus lugares e só eu continuava em pé com todos os olhares voltados pra minha pessoa...fiquei irritada!não sento ali de jeito nenhum e hahaha eu não vo atura o mauricinho mais lindo que eu conheço de jeito nenhum...nem sonhando...**nunca!!**

- 3 aulas depois –

-Arghhh!! Eu não acredito que eu to sentada do lado daquele sujeitinho arrogante!!- As meninas olharam pra mim como se pedissem explicações...e eu lógico que não vo da...elas não são a minha mãe ...hunf...esse olhar ta me dando medo.. principalmente vindo da Hinata...o que houve com aquela menina doce?não me diga que...**Oh não!!Ela foi levada junto com a minha mãe!**Bem só me resta manter a calma e explicar tudo...

-Bem é que eu... – É nessa hora que eu desato a falar...nossa as caretas delas são hilárias...Ino chego a coloca a língua pra fora, Tenten deu um jeito estranho de saltar os olhos...juro que se ela fosse verde ela só precisava dizer **"Eu sou o mascara"**...Hinata pos as mãos na boca como quisesse prender algo lá...juro que se tiver algo além da língua e dos dentes dela dentro daquele lugar eu realmente vou chegar a conclusão que o pessoal de Kyoto é muito estranho...Temari fez uma cara de espantada...bem eu pensei que elas reagiriam pior...bem..mais sabe não fiquem com inveja mais agora eu tenho um encontro marcado com a banda de garotos mais gostosos de todo o planeta...ou pelo menos do meu mundinho...

As deixei e fui andando em direção onde encontravam-se um bando de meninas gritando feito minhoca no galinheiro...não sei de onde eu tirei essa... só sei que eu não tenho nada melhor no momento...me infiltrei naquele meio suicida e finalmente fui cuspida pra fora daquele mar de mulheres...logo me deparei com lindos olhos verdes me olhando...depois com olhos azuis tão fofos...e depois com olhos perolas...depois com castanhos e infelizmente os olhos ônix...

-Sakura-chan!! – Socorro tem um milho vestido de laranja me assediando!!Nossa eu já to me acostumando a receber esses olhares ameaçadores...espera eu recebi um olhar confuso...e adivinha de quem??Do arrepiadinho...Yeah Baby..Sou uma diva!!Seus amigos...agora meus amigos baby...- Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan... Esse é o resto da banda...Esse é o Shikamaru o baterista e esse é o Neji o baixista...-Olhei pra eles e fiz um reverencia...mais eu estranhei o olhar dos dois pra mim...um parecia prestes a dormi ali mesmo e me analisou antes de desabar e o outro parecia que tinha me reconhecido de algum lugar...o olhar dele é tão profundo que da medo!

-Você...- Eu?? O que tem eu??Ele ta me assustando!!Ta com uma cara pensativa!! – Você...não é aquela menina que danço calypso do vídeo do youtube??- Gelei...

-1º dia de aula2 (off) –

Bem agora vocês sabem o porquê de eu não ir com a cara da diretora...enquanto ao Neji...minha vida acabo!! Cara eu sabia que esse vídeo ia acaba com as minhas esperanças de me tornar uma pessoa normal...bem normal eu não posso ser afinal... **sou uma diva baby!!**...depois eu continuo a contar um pouquinho mais sobre a minha tragédia de vida.

--

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gente esse foi mais um cap x-x...eu vo demora pra posta o próximo ...

1- Criança sem pc

2- Probabilidade de queimar o HD e eu ter que digitar tudo de novo YoY

3-Preguiça \o/ (o motivo mais forte xDDD)

Espero que tenham gostado \o/...

Campanha que apoiamos:

"CLIQUE NO GO E DEIXE UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ 8D"

Kissus

Ja ne


	4. Vaquinha Mimosa

Oieeeee pessoas

Minna!!eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora...eu tinha perdido o cap ...mais consegui ele de volta e terminei ele ontem \o\...mais só num terminei antes pq começou a semana de provas ai fico fods!! Gomenn!! T-T...Agora meus arigatos \o/

**Rafa-chan,Maki-chan,Sakusasuke,****Carou-chan,Haruno-san,Loka-sama,Anala Blackwell,Nyuu - Lucy,Tie-chan**

Boa leitura \o/

--

Oieeeee pessoas!! Vocês devem ta se perguntando...O que eu fez depois que o Neji pergunto aquilo? Bem então o que acham de matar a curiosidade?...**Pare você está presa em nome da Lei!!**...Mais...mais o que eu fiz?...**Está presa sob a acusação de matar a curiosidade!!**...Exijo meus advogados... **Sinto muito...mais isso não tava no script...**Ahh não??...**Não senhora **...Bem depois de mais um dos meus ataques de loucuras acho que a gente já pode continuar...afinal a curiosidade mato o gato...**Mato?**...é matoo...**E você mato a curiosidade??**...É acho que sim...**Então você está presa acusada de matar a curiosidade que mato o gato!!**...Mais quem mato o gato foi ele não eu... ** Mais você assassinou o assassino então como não tem quem prender vai você mesmo**...Você pode deixar de ladainha e deixar eu contar a minha história?...**Ta bom dona, não precisa se estressar**...Acho bom mesmo!!então vamos continuar...

-Recreio (on)-

Gelei...Eu sabia que aquilo um dia ainda iria acabar com a minha reputação...Pensa Sakura, pensa!...Quem cala consente...Droga!! O pior que realmente era eu...Hahaha mais esse gostinho eu não dou ao arrepiadinho...A eu não vou mesmo...Imagina... Ele me zoaria pro resto da minha vida...Isso é seu eu não tiver um ataque agora mesmo...Vamos lá Sakura...Vamos lá diz a primeira coisa que aparecer na sua cabeça.

-Sim era eu sim...infelizmente!!-Kami-sama o que eu fiz?Ótimo agora o irritante gostosão vai me encher pra sempre!!Arghhhh que raiva!!Eu deveria ganhar um prêmio Nobel pela cara de pau e coragem.

-Sugoiiiiii Sakura-chan!!Você rebola mais que a Shakira!!- Kami-sama eu to ficando surda ou o Naruto realmente gosto daquele vídeo...e Gente!!Eu fui comparada a Shakira!!Uiaaa isso mostra que eu não estou errada quando eu digo...**Sou uma diva!!**Fiquei até contente agora... E olha o gostoso do arrepiadinho ta ficando corado...eu heim!!Mais ele fica mais lindo desse jeito...Para Sakura...Para...se concentra na sua **vingança **e...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh o que é isso??O Naruto...O que ele ta fazendo??Ele ta...Ele ta...Ele ta tentando rebolar!!Cara essa é a cena mais hilária que eu já vi em toda a minha vida...Ta parecendo um cachorro com lombriga no rabo...Realmente muitooooo hilário...Porém o esforço do nosso querido loirinho será em vão, já que meu rebolado é único baby...

-Realmente Naruto você ta precisando de umas aulinhas!! – Vocês tem que ver como os olhos do garoto brilharam quando eu disse isso...Parecia um...Parecia um...Parecia um...um sei lá o que...um sei lá o que realmente assustador...muito assustador.

-Sakura-chan você vai me dar aulas?? – Cara isso foi uma cantada??Por que se for...juro que essa chega a ser pior que outra que eu levei outro dia...Lá estava eu feliz e contente caminhando com a minha mãezinha até que...um sujeito...sujo,mal encarado, com cara de maníaco psicótico...olha pra mim e mostra um papelzinho do jogo do bicho e diz **joguei na gatinha viu??**...juro que se eu não fosse uma pessoa controlada eu tinha voado no pescoço dele...mais agora pensando bem...se minha memória não ta prejudicada – assim como a quentinha do restaurante da esquina...cara juro que eu nunca vi restaurante mais pão-duro – eu voei pra cima do cara e..**NOCAUTE...**yeahhh baby...**Soy una diva poderosa.**

-E pra que você quer aprender a rebolar?– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH que susto mamãe!!Essa voizinha sexy atrás de mim quase me fez ter um enfarte!!Mas ele ta perdoado...Só de dar o ar da graça daquele sorrisinho **maravilhoso **dele...Ai ai ruivos de olhos verdes são tão...tão..tão **tudo!!**...Cara eu realmente to achando que eu tenho psicose por ruivos de olhos verdes!!Nota mental...Lembrar de procurar ajuda médica especializada em psicóticas por ruivos de olhos verdes...Acho que uma vizinha minha disse que conhecia alguém que tratava desse tipo de coisa...humm...acho que eu vo lá depois pergunta... – Resolveu assumir que joga no outro time?- Ta ai uma pergunta com resposta interessante...o que será que ele vai responder?Se ele dizer que sim eu vo te que convencer aos alienígenas que levaram a mamys a levarem a Hina-chan junto e fazerem uma lavagem cerebral na coitada...senão ela vai ter um troço...

-Aieee Gaa-kun...Pensei que tivesse deixado bem clara a minha paixão por você naquela noite maravilhosa que passamos juntos...Você sabe que ruivos como você me excitam!!-A cara do Gaara de **Sai fora sua bicha saltitante loira pavorosa** ta muito comédia...eu não vo agüenta segura essa risada por muito tempo...mais convenhamos...em uma coisa essa bicha loira saltitante tem razão...Com um ruivo desses eu não preciso de mais nada...- Aiiii como você é insensível!!Por que você não assume de uma vez o nosso amor, heim **Tigrão?!**- Cara eu não agüento mais!!Eu preciso...**rir!!**...Cara o Naruto se esfregando no Gaara feito uma bichona desolada foi a coisa mais hilária que eu já vi!!E o prêmio de **Miss purpurina **desse ano vai para...**Uzumaki Naruto!!**...Palmas!!...Naruto virei sua fã de carterinha...

-É isso ai Naruto...Somo divas!!- Todo mundo começou a rir...claro que menos as gazelas em seca que me olhavam com o olhar mortal por estar abraçada com o Naruto...Inveja mata sabia?...E quando não mata...Te deixa com rugas...Por isso cuidado!!...Muito cuidado!!...Cara acho que posso me tornar uma comediante sabia? Ta todo mundo rindo ainda...E olhas não são as meninas rindo que nem porcas bêbadas no meio da multidão?!...E sim eu já embebei porcos...e tenho uma ótima explicação pra isso...É que quando eu era muito pequena...quando eu ainda estava aprendendo a ler...eu fui passar as férias na fazenda da minha avó...então um dia que eu não tinha nada pra fazer eu peguei um daqueles livros de receitas da vovó e abri numa página qualquer, onde estava escrito **Porco com Rum **...eu levei aquilo ao pé da letra...Fui na adega que a fazenda tinha lá e... achei um rum... então eu fui nos porquinhos joguei a água deles fora e coloquei rum no lugar...e ai eu fiquei olhando toda orgulhosa por ter conseguido fazer aquele receita super difícil... e essa é mais uma coisa sobre meu passado que eu quero esquecer...Mais enfim...porcos bêbados chegam a ser mais engraçados que a cena do Naruto a 5 minutos...Bem então eu não preciso nem dizer que comecei a rir mais que uma Hiena louca e puxei elas pra perto de nós.

-Minna!! Essas são minhas melhores amigas!!Temari,Ino, TenTen e Hinata- Vi o Neji se levantando indo cumprimentar a Hina-chan...Familia que coisa mais fofa até me emociono...HAHA que eu to tentando enganar... A única coisa que realmente consegue me emocionar nessa vida é...**Procurando Nemo**...gente fala sério...imagina você ser capturado por seres anormais e se perder do seu pai?E ele fazer de tudo pra te salvar?...Gente fala sério é lindo demais!!Aiii que vontade de chora!!Para Sakura...Para com esse sentimentalismo senão você vai acabar chorando aqui!!...Cara agora que eu percebi...a Mari-chan nem pisca quando olha pro Gaara e ele idem...Isso somente comprova minha teoria que eles são irmãos...ou então...eles se conheceram quando eram pequenos... fugiram em nome do amor e se casaram clandestinamente...mas seus pais descobriram e assim os separaram!!E o amor deles vive ardentemente dentro de seus corações até hoje...Ahhhhh olha o sentimentalismo de novo...mais pode ter acontecido isso mesmo...Nota mental: perguntar a Mari-chan sobre isso...Humm?? Que barulho estridente e irritante que está nos meus ouvidos??..Não em diga que...Toco o sinal...ninguém merece...nem a escola eu consegui mostra pra eles...Ohhhh vida!!

- Recreio (off)-

Então esse creio eu que tenha sido um dos poucos momentos "normais" que nós passamos...e sim antes que vocês perguntem...nós passamos **muitos **momentos juntos...infelizmente...ou felizmente??...AHHHHH não importa porque o que aconteceu até agora não se compara a verdadeira desgraça da minha...Kami-sama só pode ser praga...

-3 horas depois (on)-

Aleluia!! As aulas finalmente terminaram...agora eu vou para minha casinha...dar um tchauzinho pra minha mamys e depois...depois...procurar um emprego! Ohhhhh vida!!Mais eu consigo...Já que eu **nunca **pensei em viver de herança ne?...Nunca...Isso mostra que eu sou uma pessoa responsável.Um exemplo de vida!De beleza! E de burrice...realmente eu não poderia contar com herança...Sakura...Sakura...que decepção!!

-Tadai...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Kami-sama os aliens não satisfeitos de levarem a minha mãe elas resolveram levar os meus móveis também?Ohh não...o meu...meu...meu...**MEU QUARTO!!**...VAZIO!!...Será que esses aliens são...não...não pode ser...será que eles são...São aliados do arrepiadinho??Hahhah se esses seres verdes cabeçudos acham que podem me vencer com esse joguinho sujo...hahaha estão muito enganados...muito mesmo...

-Sakura??

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Que susto!! – Pô que susto digo eu...de onde você surgiu?? Que medoo...

-O que aconteceu aqui?? Pensei que só você fosse se mudar- Kami-sama que cara é essa?Tem alguma coisa que eu não to sabendo aqui? Aiiii to começando a ficar com medo...Será que a lavagem cerebral já começou e eles pretendem me vender no mercado negro??Alias pior... me obrigar a acabar com a minha dieta a base de gordura saturada!!Nooooo...

-E só eu irei me mudar...-Ufaa pensei que eu...- ...de cidade- Como assim??Quer dizer que eu vo me mudar??Mais pra onde??...Kami-sama que cara é essa?? Se ela acha que pode me assustar com essa carinha dela...Haaha ta muito enganada...Ta...Ta legal foi essa cara que me fez dar o grito mais alto que eu já dei...Mais agora voltando ao assunto que importa...Aonde aquela maluca vai me deixar...Será que ... debaixo da ponte? Não ...não acho que ela não quer que a filha dela se torne mais uma participante do **FNADP** – Filhas Neuróticas Abandonadas Debaixo da Ponte - Soube que tem sido cada vez mais freqüentes essas reuniões...dizem que a maioria dos casos são por que a mãe foi engolida pelo Monstro do Lago Ness e voltaram completamente mutadas, Outras dizem que o Pé Grande e o monstro do armário são os principais culpados... Coitadas...Depois dizem que eu que sou maluca aqui...Ohhhhh vida...mas agora baby! Ela tem que me explicar o que está acontecendo direitinho...

-Conversei com uma amiga minha e disse que você poderia morar com ela e com o amigo dela!!- Peraiii ela ta me dizendo...que eu vo morar com uma amiga maluca dela e um amigo maluco da amiga dela...**Kami-sama me proteja!!...**Eu lembro de uma vez que a minha mãe resolveu fazer uma reuniãozinha com as amigas dela aqui em casa...e como nem todas as amigas da minha mãe são digamos...**novas**...tinham umas velhinhas muito estranhas..Ai lá estava eu passando com um pote de sorvete na mão quando sinto algo segurando meu braço...era a minha mãe me puxando e me exibindo pras pessoas...ai uma velhinha ruiva suvinil... olhou pra mim e disse "**eu tenho um neto mais ou menos da sua idade... ele é moreno...alto bonito...quero que você case com ele"**...Eu fiquei olhando aquela velha caduca babenta me olhando com uma cara feia...ta era a cara dela mesmo...mais coitada não vamos sacanear as pobres velhinhas...bem espero que não seja ela... senão... eu vo acaba casando...

- E quem é essa sua amiga heim??- Fiquei curiosa, afinal eu tenho ou não tenho direito de saber quem é essa fulana??...Só espero que não seja a vovó suvinil...Ahhhh como sofro!!E...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH a cara dela deformo bonito agora em uma tentativa de uma risada maléfica...Que medo...

-Sua querida...- Olha a pausa ai...O que ela ta pretendendo??...Kami-sama me socorre!! -..E amada...- Minha querida e amada??...Quem??...Se ela ta falando desse jeito é por que coisa boa não ta pra vir!! Cara eu to prestes a ter um treco aqui!!Minha querida e amada...- Tsunade!!-Meu mundo acabou de cair... O que ela disse??Ela disse Tsunade??A diretora maluca que me fez ficar **internacionalmente** famosa por circunstancias nada legais??.. HAhah cadê o cara que grita **Pegadinha do Malandro??**...Será que ele também foi levado pelos aliens que gostam de programas de piada?...Gente vo começa a cobra desses cabeçudos...Cara onde já se viu??Eles levam a minha mãe...os meus móveis...e o pior:**O cara da Pegadinha do Malandro!!**...A divida que aqueles adoradores de homens com cara de cachorro fizeram deve ter sido imensa!!Não aceito!!Quero meus direitos sobre isso!! De que serve aquelas pirâmides? ...**Só pra encher o livro de história!!**...Bem mais não é isso que estamos discutindo!!Na verdade eu nem lembro o que nós estávamos falando...Ahhhhh sim eu estava contando a minha desgraça!!**Como assim morar com aquela ...aquela...aquela coisa loira e bêbada!!...**Alias desde quando a minha querida mãezinha é amiga daquilo lá?Não importa...Poderia ser até velha ruiva de balde de tinta suvinil que quer que eu case com o neto dela... Respira Sakura...Respira...Sua mãe não vai conseguir te deixar em crise...Só sei que agora as coisas não podem piorar...Cala boca Sakura!!Você nunca viu que em filme o pessoal que fala isso sempre se ferra depois??...Quieta !!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh você ta maluca muié?? Você vai me fazer morar com aquele ponto loiro bêbado enlouquecido??É capaz dela me fazer usar aquela fantasias minúsculas de escocesas e fazer vender biscoito e gatorade de porta em porta pra arrecadar dinheiro pra conseguir sustentar o estoque subterrâneo de sakê que ela tem!!-Nem a minha cara patenteada de buldogue lambido vai funcionar...Ohhhh vida!!...Por que tens que ser tão injusta com a minha pessoa??-Me leva junto com você??

-Sim claro que você vai junto comigo... – Ela disse que eu vo junto com ela??**OBRIGADA UNIVERSO!!OBRIGAD**-...Pra casa da Tsunade!!-Sabe naqueles filmes eu você ta lá correndo todo emocionado pra abraça uma pessoa que também esta correndo de braços abertos na sua direção...mais quando você aquele sujeito sem amor a vida vai abraçar alguém atrás de você...e aquela musiquinha de fundo linda que tava rolando começa a se distorcer...bem imagine essa cena mais ou menos assim...nada feliz..

-Mas...mas...-Sakura pense...Pense em alguma coisa que possa usar como desculpa...Por que pelo visto a vendedora de Gatorade e biscoito não funciono muito...Pensa...Pensa...

-30 Minutos Depois-

Acho que a desculpa de que ta rolando boatos na escola que ela vende órgãos dos alunos em troca de sakê também não colou...Minha vida podia ser pior?? Para Sakura..Para você já viu aqueles filmes onde o pessoal abre a boca pra fala essa belíssima frase e depois sua vida só piora...Mais se eu aparecer sem meus órgãos...não diga que eu não avisei...

-Chegamos! – Kami-sama!! Aquilo é enorme!!...É Sakura você tinha que ter algumas vantagens também!!...Olha aquele ponto loiro ta na porta esperando a gente...Ela parece assustadoramente pulante...Medoo ...essa é a única palavra que descreve o pavor que eu estou sentido...Ta tudo bem...Pavor também descreve o que eu estou sentindo mais deixa quieto mesmo...

-Aya-chan!!Saki-chan!!-Aiiii meus ouvidos...Até o final de ano pode ter certeza que eu to surda e...**QUE INTIMIDADE É ESSA??**...Hamm...Saki-**chan**...Ela ta é escondendo o jogo isso sim... Cheia de amores na frente da minha mãezinha querida e por trás vai me transformar em um zumbi produtor de sakê...Imagina quantas pobres almas tiveram a mesma falta de sorte que eu??...Kami-sama eu preciso fugi daqui ...Respira Sakura ...Respira você não vai começar a corre em círculos aqui...pelo menos não na frente dela...

-Quitandeira!!- Até tu...fica cheia de amores com a...**QUITANDEIRA??**...Como assim??...to boiando agora...Será que antes de ser diretora de escola e Líder do centro de experiências clandestinas da Máfia ela já foi quitandeira??...O que será que os quitandeiros de hoje em dia escondem dentro daquelas melancias e atrás daqueles balcões com cortininha vermelha??...É um mistério...AHHHH kami-sama o que foi isso??...Eu não aguentooo isso vai pro meu álbum de recordações de babaquices que a minha mãe já fez...A minha mãe tinha parado o carro um pouco longe da...quitandeira... então de repente eu só vejo um ponto loiro e um ponto rosa correndo na mesma direção com os braços abertos e...caem de cara no chão...e sabe qual é o pior...Eu to rindo tanto que eu não consigo para...

-5 segundos depois-

Pronto me recompus...agora sim...eu Haruno Sakura uma pessoa séria...inteligente...bonita...calma...e principalmente modesta vai ter a oportunidade de tirar satisfação da história da quitandeira...cara falando assim parece aquelas histórias de acampamento...Se bem que pode acabar se tornando uma...por que tudo que venha daquele ponto loiro que nesse momento esta tirando grama do cabelo é assustador...muitooo assustador...

-Quitandeira??- As duas olharam pra mim e começaram a rir como se eu tivesse vestida de bozo imitando o clodovil...Bem realmente isso seria muito engraçado... mais elas não tem motivos pra rir da minha cara...Quero explicações e quero agora... Kami-sama eu falei igual a minha mãe quando ela me pego cortando aquele vestido brega dela pra poder fazer a cortina da minha casinha de boneca...Ela devia entender que foi pra uma boa causa...Coitada da Suzy ela tinha que acordar com aquele sol na cara e ainda por cima dormir naquele quartinho sem graça...Que kami-sama a tenha já que ela perdeu a cabeça em uma briga feia com a bomba da piscina...

-Quitandeira oras...Não vê os melões que ela faz questão de deixar amostra? – Cara essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi porém...eu ri disso...pra ser mais sincera eu ri muito disso...Finalmente alguém disse algo sobre...sobre...sobre esses troços que ela faz questão de mostrar pro mundo...Dale Ayagi ...Finalmente disse algo que preste...

-Essa foi à coisa mais inteligente que você já disse mãe!! – Itaiii...um soco duplo dói muito!! Eu não mereço...Minha vida realmente é uma droga...Mais não tem nada não...vocês vão ver como eu consigo dar a volta por cima ...Quem ri por último com toda certeza...É retardado...Adoro esses ditadozinhos...Bem mais isso não vem ao caso no momento...

-Sakura acho melhor você ir pro seu novo quarto começar a arrumar ele – Humm...também acho...Agora só me explica uma coisa.. **PORQUE AQUELA QUINTANDEIRA TA ME DANDO ESSE RISINHO FORÇADO??**...Se acalma Sakura...se acalma...vai tudo ocorrer bem...Ninguém aqui sairá ferido...ninguém...pelo menos por pouco tempo...o que aquele ser ladrão de órgãos cujo seu codinome secreto dentro da máfia é quitandeira ta aprontando??

-Sabe o que é Aya-chan...Saki-chan...É que quando eu fui ver...- Até ela Kami-sama...Me diz...o que eu fiz a você?...Na verdade eu acho que você não tinha nenhum outro ser vivo com quem implicar e falo...**Hoho eu vou encher o saco daquela testuda de cabelo estranho!!**...Só pode ser isso...-...Só tinha o porão – Ta agora é a hora que o feridos começam a aparecer...as primeiras vitimas foram os meus neurônios ...eu...euzinha...vou ter que dormir no porão??...Nada pode piorar- e... – É só eu abrir a minha boca... – não deu tempo de arrumar nada já que a sua mãe me ligo hoje de manhã...- Eu tinha que abrir minha boca??...Fato tinha...Senão eu não me chamava Haruno Sakura...também conhecida como Rainha do Azar...Pera ...Agora que caiu a ficha!!...Se eu vou dormir no porão...onde só tem velharia... Pera que essas são uma das poucas horas pra que eu vejo utilidade em matemática...Porão+Velharia+Poeira **FAXINAA!!**...NOOOOOOOO...Eu já sou obrigada a morar com essa maluca...e ela ainda por cima que me obrigar a arrumar a bagunça dela com a desculpa que é meu quarto??...mãezinha...please diz pra mim que você mudo de idéia e que vai me levar com você...- Olha pelo lado bom Sakura o porão e como se fosse um terceiro andar e as coisas lá podem ficar pra você – Há agora ta tentando me comprar mais sabe de uma coisa, comigo...**isso funciono muito bem**...gente eu adoro tralha...imagina se eu achar alguma coisa que preste e possa ser reutilizada pra fazer algumas das minhas bugigangas ...Nossa que sonho...

- 40 minutos depois –

Ta depois de 40 minutos de despedidas dramáticas e tentativas de fuga... cá estou eu no porão da minha nova casa...o meu mais novo quarto...Cof cof cof...quanta poeira!!Acho que eu vo morrer aqui em cima de asfixia...talvez ela tenha planejado tudo isso pra conseguir roubar meu órgãos mais fácil...Cof cof arghhh...aii socorro eu engasguei ...Preciso apoiar em alguma coisa...cof cof cof eu to morren...Que droga é essa??...Isso é uma bóia de vaquinha??...Por que aquela diretora maluca tem uma bóia de vaquinha que me lembra muito a mimosa??...Mimosa...Ahhh mimosa...você foi um trauma na minha vida...Como foi que tudo começou mesmo??...Ahh sim...Foi quando o meu tio levo meu primo pra passar as férias na fazenda da minha avó...ta ele não era meu primo...pra falar a verdade...ele era filho da esposa do meu tio que não é meu tio...mais tudo bem...focando na historia...ahh sim...lá estava eu na piscina quando eu escuto um **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** vindo do varal...eu e a cambada de vagabundos que não fazem nada da vida fomos ver o que tinha acontecido...e lá estava ele e...a vaca...**O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A MIMOSA??**...Todo mundo começou a se olhar enquanto ele chorava e apontava pra vaca...alias...pra **BOIA DE PLASTICO COM CARA DE VACA **que estava pendurada pelas orelhas no varal secando...Simplesmente esse meu primo que não é meu primo tiro a "**MIMOSA**" do varal e começou...**CALMA MIMOSA NÃO CHORA!!SHHH!! ELES NÃO VÃO FAZER NADA COM VOCÊ!!CALMA NÃO VO DEIXAR NENHUM DESSES MALVADOS PEGAR VOCÊ DE NOVO VIU??**...e eu não agüentei e comecei a rir enlouquecidamente da criatura abraçada com uma bóia de plastico denominada **MIMOSA** até... eu levar um tapão e ir de cara com a lama...Não foi legal...Nada legal...

- 3 horas depois (com mais uns minutos ai) (off) -

É e mais uma vez a minha vida sempre dá um jeito de arruinar o que já estava ruim...isso riam da minha desgraça...isso por que vocês não sabem nem metade da história...Pra falar a verdade nem eu sei ainda...Eu tenho que lembrar e chamar um Pai-de-Santo pra que as minhas desgraças acabem...Porque senão não dura Sakura pra final de ano...juro que quando eu lembrar eu continuo contando pra vocês...**Agora que a senhora termino sua história me acompanhe até a delegacia**...Você ainda ta ai??...**Você disse pra eu deixar você contar a história e eu esperei aqui naquele banquinho ali –**aponta pro banquinho-...Quando eu falo que nada pode piorar alguma coisa sempre acontece...bem agora além de tentar lembrar eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de me livrar desse guardinha mala...**Ei eu escutei isso!!**...-sussurra- Acho que ele também trabalha pro arrepiadinho...**Ta falando o que ai??**...Nada que te interesse...**Agora eu vo te prender por desacato a autoridade!!**...Nya é melhor eu ficar quieta...Até a próxima!!

--

Esse foi mais um cap \o\...Espero que gostem e eu vo começar a escrever o 5 assim que o simulado e o projeto da escola acabar \o\

Kissus \o\

Ja ne


	5. Maus a demora minna!

Minna

Minna !! desculpa pela demora!! Mais ainda num sai o cap!! Eu to vindo aqui pedir desculpas e explicar meu motivos ToT

Um projeto enorme na escola ToT...4 meses pra conseguir fazer uma exposiçãozinha horrível u-u to revoltada com isso uu

Um simulado ToT...quase tive uma parada cardíaca pra fazer o troço xx

So responsável pela criação do jornal da escola...xx

Mais um projeto que ta vindo ai...só que dessa vez o assunto eh mais legal...CHINA!!

E por incrível que pareça...**excesso** de criatividade!! Eu num sei nem por onde começar o cap são tantas idéias...num me matem por isso please !! ToT

Gomen gomen!! T-T

Kissus

Ja ne \o\


End file.
